pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Bingo Battle
Like in Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3 '' has a 2-Player Battle mode called '''Bingo Battle'. The overall rules have changed, but many of the same concepts return. The mode can be played in 1 vs 1 or 2 vs 2. Enemies in each arena change each time you play. Maps There are 12 stages to choose from in Bingo Battle. *Shaded Terrace *Stagnant Sea *Twisted Cavern *Arid Metropolis *Rusted Labyrinth *Jigsaw Fortress *Blooming Terrace *Parched Brook *Buried Pond *Sandpit Kingdom *Corroded Maze *Jigsaw Colosseum Of these stages, there are 3 different layouts for each stage. Basic Rules One player will play as Alph, while the other will play as Captain Olimar. In a 2 vs 2 match, the first two players are Alph and Brittany or Charlie, while the second two are Olimar and Louie. On the bottom of each player's screen, there will be a 4x4 bingo card lined with random objects, which range from enemies to fruits to treasures. The player that collects all of the objects in a row, (horizontal, vertical, or diagonal) will win, similar to bingo. Players can also enable each team to have a victory macaroon. Each player's onion will have a macaroon with a flag by it. If this macaroon is stolen by the opposing player, that player will automatically win smilar to taking the opposing teams marble in 2 player battle in Pikmin 2. Pikmin Unlike in Pikmin 2, ''each player can have any type of Pikmin. The only difference is that the color of the Pikmin's leaves, buds, or flowers will correspond with the player. (Player 1: Blue. Player 2: Pink). Each maps type of Pikmin will change depending on the map layout, but there will only ever be two types of Pikmin on the map. Controls Similar to ''Pikmin 2, this game mode involves 2 Players using the Wii Remote Plus and Nunchuck (or possibly a pro controller). Most standard controls apply, but down on the D-Pad now activates items. The Gamepad serves as a map and can show where either player is. Items Once again, the player can get items by carrying Cherries back to the assigned onion. If you get a Golden Cherry, you will immediately get five items in storage. These are the items that can be obtained: *Rock storm - Causes four boulders to fall onto the opponent's captain and their Pikmin, killing any non-Rock Pikmin. It's harder to dodge these boulders than their Pikmin 2 ''counterpart. *Lightning - Strikes opponents and their nearby non-Yellow Pikmin with an immobilizing current of lightning. *Enemy Annihilator - An item that is used to kill all enemies onscreen. This does not work on large creatures. *Ultra-Spicy Spray - Makes your Pikmin gain the effects of an Ultra-Spicy Spray. This can not be stored, unlike its ''Pikmin 2 ''counterpart. *+10 Pikmin - Makes the user's Onion spawn ten of the Pikmin the player started the map with. *+5 Rare Pikmin - Makes the user's Onion spawn five of the Pikmin the player does not start with. *Lucky Marble - fills up a random space on your Bingo card, The Lucky Marble resembles The President of Hocotate Freight. *Shuffle - An item that scrambles up your opponent's Bingo card. *Bomb Rock - An item that gives the player a Bomb Rock. *Warp - An item that teleports your opponent to a random place with any Pikmin under their control. *Mine - A Mine that Pikmin can carry and throw similar to a bomb rock. It will stick to wherever the Pikmin lands, and will only detonate when a captain walks by. *Macaroon Recovery - An item only available when playing Victory Macaroon mode. Transports the player's Macaroon back to their onion. Trivia * Bingo Battle and Mission Mode are the only modes in which you can find White and Purple Pikmin in ''Pikmin 3. * When the Koppaite team carries its last item back to the onion, the Pikmin appear to chant "KOP-pai, KOP-pai." As opposed when the Hococtatian team does this, the Pikmin chant "Hocotate", or "hoc-TATE, hoc-TATE." Gallery Bingo Mode 1.png|The blue team placing an Insect Condo in the Onion Bingo Mode 2.png|The blue team is one object away to winning! wollysdead.PNG|The laser power-up being used to instantly take care of the Yellow Wollywog moo.PNG|Here we can see that the ghost power-up caused the laser beam 2P Bingo Battle 2.png|2 vs 2 battle. rockypoint.PNG|2vs2 battle, blue team activates falling rocks Screen shot 2013-07-26 at 3.11.18 PM.png|Alph stealing Olimar's flag Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Bingo Battle